1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable work surfaces and to lids for refuse receptacles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanics, machinists, manufacturers, hobbyists and others often keep a refuse receptacle near their workbench or other work surface while they work on mechanical parts or similar articles. For example, a mechanic working on an assembly undergoing maintenance or repair may need to dispose of dirt particles cleaned from it or small worn parts being replaced in it. Similarly, in some instances, the work may involve removing material from a workpiece using hand or power tools. Having a refuse receptacle close at hand is important because waste material can be spilled on the floor or on articles while carrying it to the receptacle. Such spills take time and effort to clean up. They can also be hazardous to the environment and damaging to flooring or other articles.
It is known for mechanics to use a device commonly referred to as a parts cleaner to clean dirt particles from a part or assembly. A parts cleaner has a draining surface upon which the part can be placed while a cleaning solution is pumped through a nozzle directed at the part. Dirty solution drains into a tank or receptacle. Parts cleaners are intended only for cleaning parts, as their surfaces are not conveniently configured for doing anything else to the part. Also, parts cleaners are not refuse containers and cannot accept larger pieces of waste. Therefore, any large particles or pieces removed from the part must be taken to a separate refuse receptacle for disposal.
Trash cans have been used as makeshift supports for various articles. For example, it is known that common plastic or galvanized steel trash cans having a capacity typically in the range of 25-50 gallons and commonly used to dispose of household and garden waste, can be used as makeshift sawhorses to facilitate cutting a piece of lumber, tree branch, etc. The wood can be laid across one or two such trash cans (without lids), and the waste tossed in the can. Although this method works in a pinch, an open trash can is far from a stable, convenient work surface.
It would be desirable to provide a convenient and efficient means for a person to dispose of waste while working on a part or other object. The present invention addresses these problems and deficiencies and others in the manner described below.